


Magic Touch

by GabzJones



Series: Magical Moments [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Knight Yuuri, M/M, Magic, Magical stimulation, Romance, Smut, That's literally the only way I can think to describe this kink, Witch Victor, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Ever since his first meeting with the handsome witch, Yuuri kept coming back. A love had blossomed into something so wonderful, so entirely new, and Yuuri couldn't resist it.It was always like magic when they fell into bed together, but this time, Victor wanted to try something new. It might just have been the greatest thing Yuuri had ever felt in his life.





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> We're back in this universe I wasn't sure I'd ever return to. This universe felt all too perfect. I had to use it for a piece I wanted to write, so here we are. Hope you enjoy!

His life changed the moment he stepped foot into Victor’s shop of trinkets. All this time, Yuuri had been taught that magic was bad, that witches were only there to cause chaos, to hurt the people around them. Victor wasn’t like that. Victor had never been like that. Over the months, Yuuri had visited that little shop regularly. At first, he came up with excuses, just wanting to see the pretty witch with his silver hair like moonlight, and his bright blue eyes the shade of mermaid’s tears.

Looking back, he wasn’t sure how it hadn’t been more obvious that Victor had magic flowing through his veins.

Eventually Victor told Yuuri to drop the pretense. They both wanted to be close, they both felt the pull. Yuuri had first thought maybe Victor had put a spell on him, but Victor had always been open with him. If there was a spell, Yuuri would know. The way his heart soared when they were together; there was no spell in the world that could make anything as real as that.

But the moments when Victor pulled him into the back room, into his bed, need and desire fuelling them both, Yuuri lived for those moments. Maybe it was the way Victor smiled, the glint of mischief in his eyes as he let his fingers drag under the fabric of Yuuri’s clothes, the way they felt against his skin, sending shivers down his spine and butterflies soaring in his stomach. No, the magic Victor had brought into his life was love, a love that Victor felt just as strong. Yuuri knew he did, he could see it in the way Victor touched him, in the things he said and did.

Yuuri tangled their legs together as Victor pinned him to the bed, fingers entwined in soft hair as Victor’s lips latched to his neck, gentle kisses and nips showering his skin. Yuuri whined softly, “Victor… you can’t leave marks. You know you can’t…”

But despite Yuuri’s words, he wanted him to. He really wanted Victor’s love bites peppering his skin, gentle reminders that Yuuri belonged to him even when they weren’t together. There was something so wonderful, so utterly enticing about it; the thought of the world seeing that Yuuri had been so completely claimed by the enchanting shopkeeper. Victor chuckled against Yuuri’s neck, the vibration sending another shiver through Yuuri’s body, and a moment later he could feel Victor’s tongue dragging delicately along his skin, voice smooth like honey and just as sweet, “Just a few. Please.”

Yuuri didn’t stand a chance. He never did when Victor was like that, when he wanted something. Yuuri had quickly learned that Victor was used to getting what he wanted, that he could be so entirely persuasive. Yuuri didn’t mind. Not when they wanted the same things. Yuuri gently tugged Victor’s hair just enough to tilt his head, to catch his lips against his own. His lips were warm, soft. Every kiss felt like the first time, nerves fluttering in his chest and quickly turning to a burning heat, a desire for more, so much more. Yuuri’s breath caught as he felt Victor gently nibble at his lip, a silent plea, one that Yuuri was all too willing to accept.

Their bodies fit together like a puzzle, Yuuri’s fingers dragging along the hem of Victor’s shirt, pushing the fabric up his body as Victor explored his mouth. Too many clothes, too much distance between them. Victor was a drug. Yuuri had a taste and he’d quickly grown addicted. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, letting their noses gently brush together. With eyes half lidded, Yuuri couldn’t hide his smile. That they could go from passion to gentle sweetness always soothed Yuuri’s heart, a reminder that this was all so much more than lust. Yuuri closed the gap between them for barely a moment, enjoying the way their lips felt together, “If you hide them…” Victor’s smile was dazzling as he peppered Yuuri’s face with kisses, bringing forth laughter, happiness, love as Yuuri swatted him away, “Victor!”

“You’re so cute,” Victor kept his voice gentle, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s jaw, “How can you be so cute and desirable at the same time?” Yuuri’s blush was immediate, averting his gaze. Victor had always been so ready to compliment, and Yuuri still wasn’t used to such praise. The moment he looked away, Victor’s fingers were under his chin, lifting his head back to look him in the eyes. Victor’s smile was like sunshine, like the promise of better days ahead. Yuuri couldn’t resist. He never could, “I mean it. You’re utterly charming, brave knight.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes with a fond smile as Victor laughed, the pet name one Victor only ever used when he was teasing. But it wasn’t the time for teasing. Victor had given him a taste. Yuuri wasn’t satisfied. Dragging his fingers gently along Victor’s back, Yuuri closed the small gap between them once more, gently nipping his lip, “Stop talking, and claim me.”

Victor’s eyes seemed to darken in an instant. From clear skies to stormy seas, and oh, that was possibly the sexiest thing Yuuri had ever seen. Just as quickly, Victor was tugging at his clothes, dragging them from Yuuri’s body, leaving delicate kisses along his torso as it was exposed. Yuuri bit his lip, every kiss like a jolt of electricity through his body, sending pleasure and anticipation through Yuuri’s veins in equal measure.

“Can I try something…?” Victor asked curiously, a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Yuuri knew he wouldn’t tell what it was until he agreed. Nothing Victor had ever done to him before had caused him pain, though, and Yuuri desperately wanted more contact.

With a nod, Victor was granted permission. Yuuri watched as Victor’s hand rested against his chest, a warm glow resonating from his palm. He frowned as he watched, still not used to magic, not used to the thought that this was ever safe. It didn’t feel like anything was happening. Not at first. But then Victor was leaning closer, tongue swiping delicately over a pert nipple, and oh. _Oh_. Yuuri gasped, back arching as a mewl left his lips, a desperate want for Victor to keep going, to never ever stop. It was like all his senses were heightened. He could hear Victor’s every breath so clearly, the smell of his cologne filling the room, but it was the touch that had him falling apart. It was much more intense than anything he’d ever felt before. And that was barely a touch.

Victor frowned, pulling his hand away and the glow quickly faded, “Is it okay? You want me to stop?”

Yuuri whimpered sadly, reaching for Victor’s hand and pressing it back to his chest, “Don’t stop, please…”

Victor’s chuckle sent a new wave of arousal through him, the possibilities of just what Victor was capable of running through his mind. If he could make this feel so good, what else did Victor have up his sleeves? Before Yuuri could think further on it, Victor’s hand was resting against his skin again, the soft glow filling the space between them, and Victor was brushing kisses along his side, lips soft, but it didn’t matter. The intensity was so high, the shivers, the jolts of pleasure from even the simplest of touches was incredible. Yuuri was putty in Victor’s hands from nothing more than a kiss.

And just as quickly as that wonderful feeling had begun, it was stopping again, but this time, it was for Victor’s need to drag off the last of his clothes, and Yuuri was all too willing to accommodate. Victor rested his hand against Yuuri’s thigh and a moment later, his senses were heightened once more, hearing Victor’s breath, feeling the warmth of it against his skin as he brushed a kiss to Yuuri’s hip, “Just tell me if it’s too much.”

Yuuri had no intention of stopping him. It was as Victor’s tongue dragged along his cock at an agonizingly slow pace that Yuuri learned just how intense the feelings could get. It was like a fire under his skin; a hot, burning need that filled his entire body as wave after wave of searing pleasure washed over him. Yuuri’s hips bucked, moans spilling freely from his lip. Victor’s smile was smug. Yuuri would’ve shot him a glare if he wasn’t so entirely lost in the moment, reaching blindly to tangle fingers in waves of silver hair, “Please…”

He didn’t know what exactly he was begging for. With Victor’s magic flowing through him, Yuuri was sure even a gentle kiss to his wrist would be enough to drive him crazy. But, then Victor was taking his cock in his mouth, and it was all Yuuri could do not to fuck into that glorious wet heat, because _holy shit_.

A choked moan escaped Yuuri’s lips, fingers tightening in Victor’s hair as he lost himself in that feeling, a feeling so incredibly strong, it was like it was taking over his body. Yuuri was quickly losing himself to passion, to need, to desire. The room was filled with his whines, his groans as Victor set a slow pace, dragging his mouth away from his skin, the cold air almost unbearable, only to be replaced by that welcoming heat once more. Yuuri didn’t stand a chance. His hips gently rocked into Victor’s mouth, testing the waters.

Victor’s moans joined Yuuri’s, the vibrations sending more glorious pleasure through him, and fuck, Yuuri wasn’t going to last long. Not like this. Not when everything felt so phenomenal. His teeth dug into his lip, hips bucking into Victor’s mouth, the slide of that tongue against his cock so enticing. It felt so good, he could cry. How? How did it feel so incredible?

“W-Wait… Vi—ah! Victor, oh my god…” Yuuri’s free hand clutched the blankets beneath him, toes curled in ecstasy as he tried to hold back, the need to make it last fuelling him, but oh, nothing had ever felt like it before, and Yuuri could barely contain himself.

As Victor pulled his hand away from Yuuri’s skin, the intensity went away. It still felt good, so, so good, but it was more manageable. Victor moved away, sitting up and watching Yuuri carefully, “You okay? We can stop…”

“No! God, please no,” Yuuri let his fingers move gently through Victor’s long hair, “I wanna know what it feels like… with you inside me.”

Victor hummed softly, leaning down to flick his tongue delicately against Yuuri’s leaking cock and oh, that was possibly the most erotic thing Yuuri had ever seen. But just as quickly as it started, Victor was pulling away, reaching for a vial of oil beside the bed and pressing a gentle kiss against Yuuri’s thigh. Always gentle. Always sweet. Victor would never let Yuuri forget how special he was, even with the smallest of gestures.

Tugging off his clothes, Victor was quick to prepare himself, just as desperate for more contact as Yuuri was. But despite the great need, Victor moved slowly as he pressed into him, fingers digging into Yuuri’s thighs as he did. The magic wasn’t flowing into Yuuri. Not yet. Instead, he was given time to adjust to the new feeling, soft gasps falling from his lips, legs wrapped around Victor’s waist, pressing him in deeper. Victor was still, silver hair falling into his eyes, and god, he was so beautiful. Yuuri reached out, pulling Victor closer, “Move, please…”

Victor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hand, that gentle glow appearing once more. The kiss was soft, lips moving together like they were made for each other and just as easily, Victor’s hips began to move. Everything felt slow, but the intensity was back. Yuuri could taste himself on Victor’s tongue, could hear the sound of their moans blending together like a symphony of pleasure. There weren’t words for the feeling of Victor gently fucking into him, the mix of lust and love so strong it was almost palpable. Yuuri could feel it in Victor’s kiss, could feel that they were so completely made for each other.

The gentle shift of Victor’s hips was all it took. With another thrust, his cock rubbed against that perfect bundle of nerves just right, and Yuuri didn’t stand a chance. Seeing stars was an understatement. It felt like he was floating, like every inch of his body was filled with a wonderful, intoxicating heat. Yuuri had never felt an orgasm so intense in his life, painting their chests with his seed, and as he tensed around Victor, it seemed to be all he needed to join Yuuri.

The magic quickly faded, Yuuri’s fingers moving idly through Victor’s hair as he came down from the high. Victor was nuzzling against Yuuri’s neck, gentle kisses left anywhere he could reach, and Yuuri could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

“Where’d you learn that spell?” Yuuri asked curiously, tangling long strands of silver around his fingers.

Victor smirked as he looked up at Yuuri, nudging his nose against his cheek playfully, “I’ve been very lonely without you, brave knight.”


End file.
